The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device that includes a resistance change device and a selection transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
As a nonvolatile memory in which information is not lost even when a power source thereof is turned off, an MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) (a magneto-resistive memory), a ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory) (a resistance change type memory), and so forth are well known. In addition, a memory device in which a memory layer formed by laminating an ion source layer and a resistance change layer is included between two electrodes and information is written by utilizing a change (a change in resistance) in electrical characteristics of the resistance change layer is also proposed. All of these memory devices are adapted to store information through a change in resistance state and will be generally referred to as a “resistance change device” in the present specification.
In general, after a selection transistor and a multilayer wiring are formed on a silicon (Si) substrate, the resistance changing device is formed on its upper layer. However, nowadays, it is being attempted to arrange the resistance change device on a back surface side of the substrate. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-171166 (see FIG. 6. FIG. 7, and so forth) describes a configuration in which a transistor is formed on a front surface side of a substrate and a resistance change device is arranged on a back surface side of the same substrate.